¿Podremos tener un futuro juntos?
by Misa Hykaru
Summary: Un pasado demasiado doloroso; lograran dejar ese pasado atrás y construir un futuro sin tantos resentimientos y juntos?...
1. Chapter 1

¿Podremos tener un futuro juntos?

Hago esta historia sin ningún fin lucrativo, solo entretener

Aun podía recordar claramente su rostro y aquellas veces que la veía sonreír tan bellamente con cosas tan triviales, pero rápidamente ese rostro cambiaba a una cara de sorpresa, dolor y decepción…esa cara que por 11 años han sido su más grande calamidad

Ahora estaba como todas las noches en un bar más que conocido para él, al que iba para ahogar un poco en lo posible todo lo que había sufrido durante todos esos años, y más aun peor ya que ahora la había vuelto a ver sonriendo pero junto a otro hombre con un pequeño niño entre sus brazos, posando los 3 en una de las revistas más populares en Japón

Ella había rehecho su vida, y al parecer más que feliz; en cambio él lo había perdido absolutamente todo

Una vez más había quedado desmayado de todo lo que bebía así que su madre iba por él y con ayuda del dueño del local lo cargaban hasta un taxi. Con ayuda del taxista Nodoka lograba meter a su hijo dentro de la casa y recostarlo en su futón, esa había sido la rutina por 10 años ya, ella se preguntaba cuanto más podría soportar su hijo esa vida, poco a poco se iba matando y mantenía fuertemente en su mano aquella imagen de la revista en donde estaba ella hace 2 días

Sin embargo ni siquiera el dormir era relajante para el joven pelinegro, su mente cruelmente lo llevaba hacia al pasado, pero no a un pasado feliz, eran esos 11 años…los peores de su vida en los que se había dado cuenta que realmente podía llegar a odiar a las personas

…Recuerdos…

Ahí estaba ella, parada enfrente de mi futón mirando como Shampoo tenía sangre entre sus piernas y como había también un poco en mi miembro, y no solamente eso había…estaba embarrada de semen y acostada felizmente sobre mi pecho y yo abrazándola dormido; ni siquiera había sido capaz de hablar o gritar como ella acostumbraba, solo quedo allí paralizada hasta que yo débilmente despertaba y solamente pude ver su rostro de horror. Se dio la vuelta y se fue sin decir nada y yo sin entender nada, me senté y pude sentir algo de incomodidad en mi cadera y mi miembro, cuando me vi note que tenía manchas de sangre y había acabado?...qué diablos había sucedido?. Ni siquiera había notado aun que Shampoo estaba a mi lado dormida, hasta que se despertó y me abrazo por la espalda diciéndome que había sido su mejor noche

El pelinegro despertó de golpe y tosiendo, era el alcohol queriendo salir de su cuerpo como de costumbre y su madre siempre le dejaba allí un bote por si vomitaba, y así tal cual había pasado, pero él no lo sentía como que era el alcohol lo que salía de su cuerpo, se sentía una parte más de su vida que se iba y que si la vida quería premiarlo con algo, eso sería la muerte, una muerte liberadora de todos horrorosos recuerdos

Al parecer era mejor no dormir por lo que mejor se recostaba en su futón con su mirada enfocada en el techo de su habitación. Hacían ya 7 años que había decidido irse de la casa de los Tendo, por más que el Señor Tendo le había pedido que continuaran viviendo allí con ellos, a él eso solamente le hacía mucho peor, en especial su habitación, por lo que se había ido a vivir solo a la casa de su madre pero al pasar 1 año en que su vida había decaído mucho más rápido que los anteriores años, y su madre Nodoka decidió irse a vivir con él

El pelinegro decidió salir de su cuarto y fue a tomar un poco de agua, cuando quiso mirar su mano derecha noto que firmemente seguía sosteniendo la imagen de su Akane, su Akane?, no ya no era su Akane, ahora era de otro hombre y todo por culpa de él

A pesar de todos los años que seguían pasando aún no sabría decir cuál fue la peor parte de todo, pero sin duda lo peor había sido no haberle puesto un punto final a la amazona

Por mucho empeño que él había puesto en tratar de recomponer un poco la situación con Akane después de lo que había visto no pudo lograrlo, y la decisión furtiva de ella de irse de la casa fue luego de casi 2 meses de lo sucedido…cuando Shampoo había llegado con su bisabuela y estaban reunidas en la mesa junto a Kasumi, mi padre y mi madre. El señor Tendo seguía dolido por lo que yo le había hecho a su hija y como había deshonrado a mi prometida, pero nada era seguro aún y por más que todo se presentaba como que yo había sido el culpable de tal deshonra igual seguía quedando la duda de si no había sido otro plan de Shampoo. Pero todo quedo más que aclarado para todos con esa reunión

Me moleste al verlas allí sentadas, raramente la vieja momia parecía no entender que estaba sucediendo, Shampoo sacaba y servía la comida que habían traído

Shampoo- Wo ai ni Ranma

Me sonreía y me indicaba que me sentara con ellos, tampoco estaba Nabiki, al terminar el secundario había logrado entrar a una de las universidades más prestigiosas de Japón y estaba muy enfocada en estudiar Administración de empresas, por lo cual éramos pocos en la mesa; Akane claramente no iba a estar allí

La peliazul acostumbraba a estar fuera de casa hasta altas horas de la noche y solo regresaba para dormir, así evitaba verse con los de la casa y especialmente conmigo

Pero esa noche, esa maldita noche justo había llegado más temprano

La noche en que por primera vez en mi vida había visto una prueba de embarazo, la cual Shampoo sostenía alegremente entres sus manos y decía que estaba embarazada de mí…

Continuara…


	2. visitas inesperadas (primera parte)

Capítulo 2: Visitas inesperadas (primera parte)

Ya había amanecido y el pelinegro no había logrado dormir prácticamente nada

Había tomado un baño caliente y se dispuso a salir a ver si encontraba alguna nueva revista con alguna imagen de Akane; pero sus planes se vieron interrumpidos al escuchar en la puerta del baño a su madre avisándole que alguien había venido a verlo

De seguro era el señor Shogun, después de todo él era el único que solía visitarlo…no quiso que lo viese en tan mal estado por lo que se arreglo lo más que pudo

Trató de aparecer con la mejor expresión para que no se entristeciera más desde la última vez de su visita

La sorpresa del pelinegro fue excesiva al ver quien era en realidad esa visita…una verdadera visita más que inesperada

-usted que se atreve hacer aquí!?

-tranquilo yerno, no he venido con ninguna mala intención

-siempre dicen eso, y lo único que han hecho de mi vida fue destruirla completamente

-yerno…créeme, solo he venido por otros asuntos y de paso he querido venir a verte y quizás quieras algo que he traído para ti

-nada me interesa de ustedes, lo único que les he pedido es que jamás se reaparecieran en mi vida, y ya veo que eso es imposible para ustedes

\- en primer lugar, he venido yo sola…a Shampoo no la he visto desde que perdió su embarazo y fue desterrada de las amazonas

-vaya!...parece que para algunas la vida les perdona igual las demenciales cosas que han hecho a otras personas

-no crees que es un castigo suficiente lo que le ha sucedido?

-en lo absoluto, lo tiene más que merecido

-Ranma!...un pobre inocente bebe no tiene la culpa de nada

-tal vez sea así como dices madre, pero no es de mi importancia

-mira yerno, no te discutiré tus palabras debido a que todos los planes que hiso mi bisnieta han superado cualquier razón de ser, fue por eso que yo me aleje de su lado y jamás estuve de acuerdo en sus hechos

-pues a mí no me interesa nada de ustedes, lo único que deseo es que sigan sin aparecerse en mi vida

-solamente diré a lo que he venido…he visto que Akane ha reaparecido por fin después de largos años, admiro que esa niña haya podido desaparecer del mundo y de nuestra vista, jamás he fallado en encontrar a alguien, pero ella ha sido la primera (le acerco al joven una revista en la que en la tapa se encontraba su amada peliazul sonriendo felizmente)

-pues cuando se proponía algo no había imposibles para ella, y al parecer su meta fue desaparecer tanto para su familia como para conmigo

-aun no he ido a verla, pero en cuanto termine aquí lo hare

-no se atreva!...no tienen derecho alguno a acercarse a ella

-no tienes ningún derecho en prohibirme nada yerno, además no vine a buscar tu aprobación para ello, como ya dije yo he venido a darte algo a ti y algo que tal vez ella quiera, solo lo sabrá ella misma

-dudo que admita ella misma querer que usted se acerque a ella, las odia tanto como a mi

-tal vez yerno, tal vez…pero si se ha dejado ver después de todos estos años a de ser por alguna razón

-mire anciana, ya me a arruinado más mi día de lo habitual, lárguese ya

-yerno…(le extiende dos sobres sobre la mesa)

-más embrujos?...usted está más que loca anciana

-sí es un hechizo…pero quizás sea de tu interés saber lo que hace

-usted cree?...con el ultimo que me dio su bisnieta tuve un hijo con ella, o al menos eso nos hizo creer a todos

-aunque no quieras saber igual te comentare lo que este hechizo hace:…un sobre es para tu parte hombre y el otro sobre es para tu parte mujer…es un sahumerio que sirve para poder sentir lo que viste en algún acto del pasado en el que hayas estado inconsciente. Podrás sentir hasta lo que sintió Akane en aquel momento…piénsalo Yerno, ahora si me voy…

El pelinegro miro extrañado los sobres pero aun así no los agarro…los dejo en el mismo lugar que ella los dejó

-muchas gracias por su recibimiento señora y a ti yerno,…oh! Por cierto, cuando veas a Moose salúdalo de mi parte querido yerno (la anciana salió brincando sobre su bastón)

Continuara…

Muchas gracias a las personas que han dejado sus reviews y a las personas que se han tomado su tiempo leyendo mi fic, hasta el próximo capitulo


	3. Visitas inesperadas (parte 2)

Capítulo 3

Visitas Inesperadas (parte 2)

-Hijo no piensas usar lo que esa señora te ha dejado?

-Lo dices en serio Madre?...con sus últimos hechizos empezó este infierno para mí!

-Ya ya Ranma, solo pregunté; pero te recuerdo que aquella amazona fue la que perjudico sus vidas, su bisabuela esta vez no estuvo con ella

-Eso dice ella pero de allí a la verdad puede ser falso

El pelinegro se levantó de la mesa y salió de su casa, no iba a dejar que esa absurda visita arruinara su plan de ir a ver si en alguna otra revista podría ver a su amor y de paso poder enfocarse en donde se encontraba e ir hacia ella

Nodoka en cambio decidió guardar esos sobres que dejo la anciana, algo en su interior le decía que tarde o temprano alguien iba a necesitarlo

El pelinegro seguía caminando sumergido en sus pensamientos cuando de repente paró su caminar cerrando sus ojos y frunciendo su ceño

-Tu has venido con ella también?

-…Ran-chan…yo

-Para ti soy Saotome, ni siquiera Ranma, te lo dije desde aquel día y creo haber sido más que claro contigo

-Sí…aún siento tus dedos en mi brazo con fuerza

-Acaso esperas que me disculpe por haber sido brusco contigo? Ja! Por favor

-No vine con intenciones de pedir ni esperar disculpas de ti, solo esperaba que…

-que qué!?

-Que entiendas que yo no estuve involucrada con lo que hizo Shampoo, como crees que yo hubiese querido que formaras una vida con ella en matrimonio y con un hijo?

-Sí estuviste involucrada con ella, ya dejen de mentir!... fuiste tú la que secuestro a Akane esa noche en la cual esa maldita me embrujo y se acostó conmigo!...tu estuviste involucrada con ella en esas malditas ideas siempre de haberme querido separar de Akane, y a tal extremo que ni se les pasó por la cabeza lo descabellados de sus planes…por dios yo terminé violándola!

-Ran-chan por favor!

La pelicastaña se arrodillo en forma de disculpa enfrente del pelinegro llorando sin parar

El pelinegro se giró y siguió su camino sin siquiera mirarla, dejándola allí sola

Siguió su camino tratando de calmarse y no recordar aquellos terribles días cuando al fin había llegado al negocio y sin siquiera esforzarse vio a la peliazul en la tapa de una revista y quedó helado ante lo que decía en la tapa junto a la foto

"Buscas una Maneger para ser un artista marcial reconocido mundialmente? Ella lo hará posible!"

Y no solo eso había sido lo causante de dejarlo helado, sino que a cada lado de ella estaba Ryoga y Moose…qué diablos hacían ellos con ella!?

Continuara…

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me alientan mucho a seguir con ésta historia poco a poco.

Espero que disfruten este nuevo capítulo y hasta el próximo capítulo


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

No importa que, iré hacia ella

El pelinegro compro todas las revistas en las que pudo ver la imagen de su amada Akane y se dirigió rápidamente hacia su casa para leer qué diablos hacían ellos junto a ella…se suponía que ella se había alejado de todas y todos sin embargo allí estaban ellos 2, quienes más estarían con ella?

Nodoka vio como desesperadamente el pelinegro desparramaba muchas revistas sobre la mesa y empezaba a hojearlas con rapidez con la intención de encontrar algo exacto

-Que sucede hijo?

Se acercó a él y empezó a ver algunas de las revistas y vio a la peliazul

El pelinegro ni siquiera le respondía solamente estaba enfocado en su búsqueda. La primera revista que se puso a leer fue aquella en la que aparecía su amada junto a Ryoga y a Moose

 _ **Buscas una Maneger para ser un artista marcial reconocido mundialmente? Ella lo hará posible!**_

 _ **Son muchos los jóvenes que buscan sus servicios y no sólo para ser reconocidos mundialmente, sino también para ser entrenados por tal bella mujer que dedica mucho de su tiempo y de sus conocimientos para compartirlos con ellos**_

 _ **Sus mejores aliados como pueden ver son: Ryoga Hibiki y Moose**_

 _ **También se han sumado Taro, Shinnosuke,Natsume y Kurumi son las/os que están siendo el boom gracias a la Señorita Akane…qué esperas a sumarte?**_

El pelinegro dejo caer la revista sobre la mesa sin poder creerse lo que había leído. Después de haber estado tantos años sin haber podido encontrarla, ella estaba acompañada de amistades de ella y de él que ahora entendía de la desaparición de Ryoga por tantos años sin nunca aparecerse como solía hacer otros años; él como un tonto había creído que Moose había vuelto a su aldea al enterarse de las atrocidades que había hecho Shampoo

Pero nada! Nada de lo que él creía había sido así!

Tanto ella como los demás habían podido continuar gratamente con sus vidas a excepción de él…porqué!? Porqué ella había dejado que ellos estuvieran con ella en vez de querer estar o quizás aclarar las cosas entre ellos?

Mientras el pelinegro se hacía todas esas preguntas su madre agarró la revista y leyó lo que su hijo había leído. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su cara; agradecía a Kami que la peliazul no había cometido ninguna locura ni había dejado que su vida se fuera de sus manos como había pasado con su hijo

El pelinegro se paro y se apoyo en el borde de la puerta de brazos cruzados, su madre sabía lo que estaba pensando así que no se sorprendió en lo absoluto al escuchar las palabras de él

-Iré allí

-Ranma hijo…

-No importa cómo pero iré a ella

-No creo que esa sea la mejor opción hijo

-No me importa cuál es la mejor opción, yo necesito verla y hablar con ella y que sepa que nunca he tenido un hijo con esa mujer

-Crees que a esta altura le interese saber que no tienes un hijo con esa amazona? (le pasa por delante de su cara otra revista en la que aparece una foto de Akane junto a un niño _**La mejor representación que he podido hacer por alguien es la de mi propio hijo**_

Con fuerza el pelinegro había apretado sus puños apretando su mandíbula también…la peliazul había realizado una vida completamente nueva con alguien más

-El que tenga un hijo con otro no impedirá que vaya allí…nos debemos una charla si o si

-Ranma entiende por favor, este es un tema muy delicado y nada sencillo. Una persona cayó presa y otras han quedado sumamente lastimadas y lastimados

-Ella se fue! Se fue sin poder detenerla!

-Lo sé hijo, yo estuve allí también y es por eso que te estoy diciendo que tal vez el ir allí no sea la mejor opción. Ni siquiera la había podido encontrar la Señora Cologne pero creo que ella se dio cuenta de que Moose está con ella antes que nosotros

-Con más razón debo ir hacia ella, esa vieja quiere ir a ella y eso no lo permitiré, no después de que ha decido reaparecer

-Solo te pido que seas paciente aunque sea un poco hijo y que pienses muy bien en lo que quieres hacer, ahora ella tiene un hijo y de seguro también está con alguien…creo que no es justo que después de todo lo que ha pasado sea justo que ella vuelva a pasar malos momentos

-Y yo si?...he vivido una muerte día tras día desde que ella huyo

-No, tú tampoco merecías pasar todo lo que has pasado pero sabes también que en parte fue tu culpa al no ponerles un parate definitivo a esas niñas que insistían en ser tus prometidas

El pelinegro se quedo callado, sabía que eso era cierto y Akane siempre se lo había reclamado, pero jamás había pensado que se les ocurriera un plan tan descabellado como el que habían hecho

-Aun así creo que ambos se deben una charla y aclaraciones de todo lo que ha sucedido, pero tienes que ir con un plan muy claro y con la certeza de que ella no querrá que te acerques a ella

-Lo sé, pero necesito ir hacia ella

-Lo entiendo hijo, sólo no olvides llevar la cinta contigo

El pelinegro sabía de que cinta hablaba su madre y claro que iba a llevarla con él, ahora solo quedaba saber cómo iría hasta Tokio

Estaba juntando sus cosas para encaminarse a su viaje, cuando vio que su madre dejo un cuantioso dinero para que él viajara en avión hasta allá

-Gracias madre

-Hijo por favor antes de irte intenta hablar con el señor Tendo y dile que iras hacia ella para hablar; tal vez él quiera mandarle algún mensaje a su hija después de todos estos años sin saber nada de ella

El pelinegro hacía 7 años que ya no pisaba la casa de los Tendo, sentía que era una falta de respeto el ir hacia allí, por culpa de todo lo que había sucedido Akane había decido abandonar absolutamente a todos y un papel con una clara y definida letra decía que ella renunciaba al Dojo

Pero era verdad lo que le decía su mamá, el señor Tendo merecía saber que él iba ir a verla y quizás quería decirle algo a su hija. Dejo sus cosas empacadas y listas para su viaje y se fue a hacer su visita…solo esperaba que el señor Tendo lo aceptara en su casa y le permitiera acercarse a su hija, pero más allá de que quisiera eso o no él igual lo haría

Nada lo detendría hacer ese viaje y acercarse a ella, nada ni nadie lo detendría ésta vez

Continuara…

Espero que siga siendo de su gusto ésta historia

Muchas gracias a: znta

Guest

Luna Akane

Any-Chan

Guest

Ibetzai


	5. Capítulo 5

Capítulo 5

Dolorosos recuerdos que me traen buenas sensaciones

Allí estaba el pelinegro frente a ese gran portón de madera, estaba listo para tocar para anunciar su presencia cuando el portón se empezó a abrir lentamente y se asomó la cara del Dr Tofú

-Oh! Hola Dr Tofú…disculpe aún no me acostumbro a que usted vive aquí

-No te preocupes Ranma, ya pronto estará lista nuestra casa y nos iremos, queremos empezar a decorar la habitación del bebé lo más pronto posible, a Kasumi ya le falta poco tiempo para dar a luz a nuestro bebé

-Que bien Dr, espero que todo salga muy bien

-Buscas al Señor Tendo?

-E…si si, está?

-Sí por supuesto, él está en el Dojo, pasa…sabes que eres más que bien venido aquí no te preocupes

El pelinegro no estaba seguro de realmente ser bienvenido allí, habían pasado demasiadas cosas y si el mismo se sentía tan mal por esas cosas, ni siquiera podía llegar a imaginarse lo que sentía el Señor Tendo

Abrió poco a poco la puerta corrediza y allí vio sentado al señor Tendo…parecía estar meditando

-Señor Tendo?

-Ranma hijo! Acércate que ya cada vez es más difícil para mí levantarme

-Que tal Señor Tendo? He venido para hablarle sobre algo importante

-Irás a buscar a mi hija para hablar con ella

Se quedó helado, no creía que él supiera las intenciones que tenía

-Pues sí, me he enterado de donde puede estar y he tomado la decisión de ir hasta allí para hablar o por lo menos intentar hacerlo si ella me lo permite

-Imagine que lo harías hijo-le pasa al pelinegro una revistas de las tantas que tenía apiladas en un rincón del Dojo, y allí estaba la imagen de Akane

-Usted ya vio todas estas revistas?

-Sí, he visto todas y cada una en las que aparece mi pequeña, es una forma de tenerla cerca de mí, nunca había perdido la esperanza de volver a verla antes de morir

El Señor Tendo sostenía sobre su pecho unas cuantas revistas como añorándolas cerrando sus ojos y llorando un poco. Ciertamente parecía estar muy triste de no tener a Akane con él

-Pues yo quería saber si usted quiere que le diga algo o le de algo para ella

El Señor Tendo se paró y saco de su joggi unas cuantas fotos, en ellas aparecían él y ella entrenando en el dojo, algunas de Akane en brazos de su padre y en otra estaba Akane en brazos de su madre y su padre dándole un beso en su mejilla

-Solo quiero que le des estas fotos, tal vez ella también me extrañe- muchas lagrimas caían de sus ojos mientras le daba las fotos al pelinegro

-…Señor Tendo lo la…lo lamento mucho en verdad. Todo lo que hice y lo que le hice a ella es algo realmente imperdonable- el pelinegro cerraba con impotencia sus puños

-Ranma hijo, realmente todo esto ha sido algo que ha sido un golpe demasiado fuerte para todos, pero solo mi pequeña y tu han sido los que más golpeados salieron de todo eso. Ahora ve, ve e intenta hablar con mi pequeña y que parte de algo de todo lo que sucedió pueda aclararse

-Gracias Señor Tendo, le haré llegar sus fotos

Al final resultó mejor de lo que él se imaginaba, toda su familia realmente la extrañaba mucho y su padre no puso objeción en que él fuese en su búsqueda

Por fin había subido al avión, ahora solo quedaba esperar horas para llegar a Japón e intentar acercarse a ella y algo le decía que eso no iba a ser nada sencillo

No después de tantas cosas que habían pasado y esa forma abrupta de la joven peliazul de haberse ido y desaparecer para todos

En sus manos tenía el vídeo del que le había dicho su madre, ese video era una arma de doble filo…era un video que había dado explicación a un par de cosas que habían sucedido, pero a la vez era su mayor tormento y a pesar de que habían visto ese video los tormentos seguían sucediendo, hasta que le puso un punto final y decisivo a Shampoo y exigió una completa y verdadera aclaración de todo lo que había sucedido

-Diablos! Ahora sí será imposible dormir, no he bebido nada ya antes por lo menos caía inconsciente

Miraba por la ventanilla del avión y su mente insistía en recordar aquel día que se enteró de ese vídeo, para ese entonces la peliazul ya había abandonado la casa

 _ **Recuerdos del video:**_

 _ **Luego de que la peliazul había decidido abandonar su casa y su familia el pelinegro estaba buscándola desesperadamente por todos lados hasta que hubo una llamada y su padre le había avisado que Shampoo sentía dolores en el vientre, que era urgente llevarla a un médico para que viese su salud y la del bebé**_

 _ **El pelinegro muy molesto se volvió a la casa y vio que había llegado el Dr Tofú y estaba revisando a Shampoo. Al pacerer la china había usado un tipo de hechizo y su cuerpo lo estaba eliminado y al estar embarazada esto provocaba ciertos dolores en su vientre**_

 _ **No podía creerlo…ni siquiera con un embarazo esa maldita china dejaba sus embrujos, el pelinegro estaba más que molesto y para colmo la familia Tendo había tenido que aceptarla en casa de ellos debido a que su bisabuela le había quitado todo y se había vuelto a su aldea de las amazonas, para la vieja Cologne lo que había hecho su bisnieta de acostarse con alguien antes del matrimonio era algo sumamente bajo y rechazado por las leyes de las amazonas, por eso había decido abandonarla**_

 _ **Shampoo dormía en el cuarto de Ranma, necesitaba reposo absoluto para no poner en más riesgo el embarazo, Ranma miraba por la ventana y se preguntaba dónde podía estar la peliazul, ya habían pasado casi 3 días desde que ella se había ido, qué tan lejos había podido llegar?**_

 _ **Había llegado la mañana y Ranma siempre se dormía en la mesa, no quería compartir absolutamente nada con Shampoo, se despertó abruptamente ya que había escuchado la voz de Kasumi muy entusiasta, al parecer había venido de visita Nabiki y era porque Kasumi le había pedido que viniese ya que algo había sucedido y su pequeña hermana los había abandonado**_

 _ **Kasumi parecía estar poniendo al tanto de todo a su hermana Nabiki, y estaba por entrar al comedor cuando vio allí a Ranma**_

 _ **-Ex-cuñado que has hecho ésta vez?**_

 _ **A Ranma no le pareció nada apropiado su comentario, pero que podía esperara de ella, a pesar de que los años pasaban ella seguía siendo igual**_

 _ **-Tienes alguna idea de donde podría estar Akane?**_

 _ **-No la has podido encontrar? Si crees que está conmigo en Nueva York te equivocas, si no hubiese sido por Kasumi la verdad no hubiese sabido nada**_

 _ **Ranma se fue saltando por los tejados, ése iba a ser otro día de búsqueda para él, no tenía ningún interés en soportar a la odiosa china**_

 _ **-No creo que Akane éste en Nerima, debe haberse ido más lejos ya**_

 _ **-Papá está muy deprimido Nabiki, que haremos con él?**_

 _ **-Ya se le pasará Kasumi, él sabe que Akane sabe cuidarse y no cometería ninguna locura peligrosa**_

 _ **-Y si no volviese nunca?**_

 _ **Nabiki iba a quedarse solo 2 días en la casa ya que ahora tenía un trabajo muy importante y allí podía continuar sus estudios también**_

 _ **Empezó a recorrer la casa y fue a la habitación de su hermana pequeña, miró que todo estaba totalmente igual desde que ella se había ido. Seguía observando su cuarto, tal vez había algo que indicara donde se habría podido ir**_

 _ **Seguía sin observar nada fuera de lo habitual, lo único que había podido notar es que aparentemente su hermana había estado ahorrando bastante dinero, así que eso le confirmaba que de seguro ella ya no se encontraba en Nerima**_

 _ **Sonrió al ver una de sus pequeñas cámaras que ella solía dejar en ciertos lugares claves de la casa para luego así poder chantajear a alguien. La tomó en sus manos y decidió que vería la cinta, tal vez así podría saber adónde podría haberse ido ella**_

 _ **Fue a su propia habitación y puso la cinta y empezó a verla…lo que vio la dejo completamente en Shock!**_

 _ **El pelinegro llegaba siempre en la noche, sabía que no era justo para la familia Tendo tener que cuidar de Shampoo, pasaba por su habitación e iba a verla, se acercaba un poco y para la hora que él llegaba ella ya estaba dormida…afortunadamente**_

 _ **Volvió a bajar por las escaleras y se acomodó en la mesa, escucho que alguien más estaba bajando por las escaleras**_

 _ **-Que quieres Nabiki?**_

 _ **-Ranma…tu recuerdas haberle hecho algo a Akane?**_

 _ **-Pero qué estás diciendo? Crees queyo lastimé a Akane?**_

 _ **-No, lastimarla no, sólo te pregunto si recuerdas haberle hecho algo…he encontrado algo que…que realmente no sé cómo decirlo**_

 _ **-Mira Nabiki no estoy para tus juegos ni tus chantajes**_

 _ **Nabiki se paró y puso la cinta y prendió el televisor, puso play el vídeo y Ranma no daba crédito a lo que estaba viendo**_

 _ **Eran ellos…Akane y él…y él estaba, estaba teniendo relaciones con Akane…relaciones?...NO!...había abusado de ella cuando él estaba en estado del Neko-ken…él había violado a Akane en estado del Neko-ken**_

La azafata estaba anunciando que ya pronto aterrizarían a su destino, esto lo sacó del trance en el que estaba el pelinegro de recuerdos

Como podría explicarle eso a Akane? O como podría pedirle disculpas a ella por lo que le había hecho?

A veces sentía alivio con ese vídeo, porque había hacer Akane suya primero, pero también sentía mucha culpa por haberla forzado y encima no poder recordar siquiera lo que había sido estar con ella

Que sentiría ella si viese ése video?

Continuara…

Espero que sea del agrado de ustedes éste nuevo capítulo, hasta el próximo ;)


End file.
